


Quarantäne

by LittleMissOverlord



Series: Münster mit zwei Jahreszeiten [3]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Tatort
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Humor, Quarantäne, Unileben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOverlord/pseuds/LittleMissOverlord
Summary: Boerne hält, sehr zu Begeisterung seiner Studenten, während des Coronasemesters Onlinevorlesungen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Thilo Marqward (OMC) & Victor Klein (OMC)
Series: Münster mit zwei Jahreszeiten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946116
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	Quarantäne

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe gerade Limbus fertig geguckt und brauchte da was fluffiges drauf. Spielt im selben Universum wie Schwinget euch nieder, schöne Gestalten! und Nibelungenklage (falls jemand mehr von Thilo und Viktor lesen will oder verwirrt ist, warum das Ding mit Rivers of London getagged ist :) ).

Thilo öffnete hastig den Rechner und klickte auf den Teams Link. Scheiße, schon wieder zu spät. Dass der Professor sich aber auch standhaft weigerte, seine verdammte Vorlesung um acht in der Früh aufzunehmen und in den VC zu stellen wie alle anderen auch!

Endlich verband die Sitzung.

„Aha!“ Die Stimme vom Prof knisterte in Thilos schlechten Kopfhörern. „Der Herr Marqward. Die Vorlesung ist _sine_ tempore, wie ich ihnen schon letzte Woche dargelegt habe! Das bedeutet um Punkt acht, mein lieber! Punkt! Aber wir waren beim Vagusnerv.“

Mit einem Augenrollen, das der Prof zum Glück nicht sehen konnte (immerhin bestand er nicht auf angeschaltete Kameras), setzte Thilo sich bequemer hin und griff nach seinen dampfenden Fertignudeln. Victor hatte irgendeine obskure japanische Marke gefunden, die mit Fleischersatzprodukten aus Heuschrecken arbeitete. Dass es genauso schmeckte, konnte man zwar nicht behaupten, aber erstens war es trotzdem leckerer als alles, was in ihrem Kühlschrank lustig vor sich her gammelte, und zweitens war es das Einzige, was er in fünf Minuten hatte zusammenwerfen können.

Der Prof redete inzwischen zur PowerPoint auf dem Bildschirm weiter über irgendeinen Nerv. Thilo gähnte, schlürfte sein Frühstück, und versuchte, nicht wieder vor dem Computer einzuschlafen.

Wenigstens war das Thema halbwegs interessant, auch wenn er froh war, dass er gestern nochmal das betreffende Kapitel gründlich nachgelesen hatte. Professor Boerne ging ja gerne davon aus, dass das Basiswissen schon da war, und erzählte hauptsächlich über verrückte Anomalien, die ihm in der Arbeit untergekommen waren. Prinzipiell war es ja irgendwie cool, einen Prof zu haben, der an so viel kriminalistischer Arbeit beteiligt war, aber leichter machte es das Studentenleben nicht gerade.

Wenigstens konnte man sich sicher sein, dass Boerne immer gerne für irgendwelche obskuren Fragen zu haben war.

Thilo überlegte, ob er sich ein Kissen vom Sofa holen sollte. Oder gleich ganz auf’s Sofa umziehen – aber dann würde Victor sauer sein, wegen eventuellen Nudelflecken auf den Sitzflächen. Warum hatte er sich auch überreden lassen, sich so‘n brandneues Ding anzuschaffen, wenn man genauso gut einfach Hannes altes aus dem Sperrmüll hätte retten können.

Apropos Victor. Betreffender Mitbewohner trat grad blinzelnd in seine Bettdecke gewickelt aus seinem Schlafzimmer und schlurfte langsam in die Küche. Thilo hörte, wie die Kaffeemaschine anfing zu rattern und zu zischen.

„So, das wäre es dann zum offiziellen Vorlesungsteil. Nun eröffne ich in den verbleibenden zwanzig Minuten die Bühne für Sie, um Fragen zu stellen, wie immer gerne auch zu den letzten oder zukünftigen Vorlesungen.“

Thilo konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Laptop, wo der Prof inzwischen die PowerPoint ausgeschaltet hatte und höchst selbst in die Kamera blinzelte.

„Funktioniert das Video?“

Der Chat begann aufzuleuchten als ungefähr fünfzig Leute gleichzeitig ‚ja‘ schrieben.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Der Prof lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und machte den Blick auf seine Wohnung frei. Vor allem seine wunderschöne moderne Küche. Offenbar kamen nicht nur Studenten auf die Idee, Vormittagsvorlesungen an den Frühstückstisch zu verlegen. „Ich habe nämlich angesichts der reichlich eingegangenen Beschwerden über die unzureichende Qualität meiner Laptopkamera eine neue Webcam erstanden, wobei ich aber leider nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, das schöne Gerät vor unserer heutigen Sitzung zu auszuprobieren. Sie fungieren nun sozusagen als meine Testgruppe.“

Victor trat mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee aus der Küchentür und wackelte mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mit der freien Hand an seinem Ohr herum.

„Nein, ich hab Ton und Video aus.“, erwiderte Thilo.

Victor nickte und schlurfte an den Schreibtisch. Er legte Thilo von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich vor, um an ihm vorbei auf den Laptopbildschirm zu gucken. Thilo schluckte und spürte, wie ihm da, wo ihn Victors Atem im Nacken traf, Gänsehaut ausbrach. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein Mitbewohner noch zu verschlafen war, es zu bemerken. Professor Boerne legte der versammelten Studentenschaft währenddessen fröhlich die Vorzüge seiner neuen Webcam dar.

Thilo griff nach seiner Nudelschüssel.

„Man, das ist mal ne geile Küche.“, murmelte Victor. „Sowas hätt ich auch gern.“

Sein Mitbewohner schnaubte ungläubig.

„Neulich hast du’s geschafft, Spaghetti zu verbrennen, aber du willst nen modernen Induktionsherd und zwei ganze Öfen? Was willste damit denn überhaupt anstellen.“

„Na, die doppelte Menge Muffins auf Einmal verbrennen wie sonst, ist doch klar!“ Victor gähnte, richtete sich wieder gerade auf und kratze sich am Bauch. Thilo schmunzelte und stopfte sich ein Knäuel Nudeln in den Mund.

„In der Küche steht übrigens ‘n Kaffee für dich. Is nur noch in der Kanne, ich dachte, du willst den lieber heiß.“

Thilo begann zu nicken und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Tief aus seiner Kehle drang ein hoher, quietschender Laut, von dem er zukünftig bestreiten sollte, ihn jemals gemacht zu haben.

„Was ist?“ Erschrocken folgte Victor seinem Blick auf dem Bildschirm, wo ein kleiner, stämmiger Mann mit zerwühlten Haaren in Boxershorts und St Pauli Shirt gerade dabei war, Professor Boernes glänzenden silbernen Kühlschrank zu öffnen.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde explodierte der Chat geradezu mit Nachrichten. Der Professor selber blickte kurz verwirrt auf seinen Bildschirm, dann wurde er hochrot im Gesicht und drehte sich ruckartig nach hinten, machte kurz Augenkontakt mit dem Mann, der nun dabei war, Milch direkt aus dem Karton zu trinken, und beendete die Sitzung. 

Thilo spuckte seine Nudeln aus. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und murmelte etwas, das sein Mitbewohner nicht verstand.

„Was war das?“, fragte Victor besorgt nach.

Thilo tauchte kurz aus seinen Händen auf. In seinen kupferfarbenen Augen standen die Tränen.

„Ich sagte,“, nuschelte der, „Das ist der beste Tag meines Lebens.“

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Kommentare, Reviews und Kudos sind immer wieder gern gesehen! :)


End file.
